


Cruel World

by thatmysteriousgirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Manipulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Eren Yeager, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Eren Yeager, pyscho goth bf eren, rock band!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmysteriousgirl/pseuds/thatmysteriousgirl
Summary: He wasnevergoing to lose you.Eren would make sure of it.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello children of the valley. This an AU, with no use of y/n and a _very_ toxic relationship with Eren. I hope you like it because it was really fun to write Eren as a goth bf!
> 
> I based Eren off of a fan art I saw by [@DoubleDumbo](https://twitter.com/DoubleDumbo).

Eren Yeager was angry.

No, scratch that, he was _furious._

One second, you were safely near Sasha. Sasha is good. Sasha is _safe._ Why? Because he knows damn well that Sasha wouldn’t try anything with you. Yeah, he doesn’t really trust her - he doesn’t really trust _anyone_ besides for Armin and Mikasa - but she’s safe. 

Now? Now you were fucking around with _Marco._

There you were in the crowd - laughing it up with your _buddy._ You and Marco looked to be having the time of your lives. All alone. Together. Sasha was no were to be seen, probably having gone to eat or something. 

Eren didn’t give a fuck if you’d known Marco for years. He didn’t want you hanging near any guy. Ever. 

God, you really _were_ insufferable. Most chicks would never even glance at another guy if they were dating Eren. Girls were practically _begging_ to fuck him at every single second. You were lucky, if anything, that he hadn’t taken them up on their offers. 

Did you think you were different? Is that it? That you could go laughing and messing around with other dudes? In front of him? At his own _fucking_ show?

He was Eren fucking Yeager, lead singer of _Genocide,_ world-wide phenomen, and he would be damned if he was going to allow _you -_ a small, nobody - to be a disrespectful _brat_. 

He was fuming at this point, hands clenched into fists. Before he could walk over there, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Relax. We go on in less than fifteen minutes, Eren,” said a calm voice. Eren looked up to see Armin, staring off into the distance, drumsticks in the other hand. Armin had black jeans on with combat boots, fitted with a grey top with large holes so you could see the fit body underneath. He had recently cut his blond hair, and he looked older.

While Eren was the lead singer, Armin played the drums, and Mikasa was his lead guitarist. Eren had known them both since he was about 5 years old - and they had been together ever since. They’d seen Eren at his highs and lows and despite the fact that Eren was a total _asshole,_ they had never left him alone. 

Nowadays, the trio spent their time writing songs and playing venues all around the world. They had begun to get a lot of attraction 3 years ago, and since then they had become superstars. 

Right now they were playing in New York - one of Eren’s favorite venues. It was _supposed_ to be a fun night, and he was excited to see you, his girlfriend, screaming his name in the crowd and hopefully screaming his name _again_ a little later. 

But of course _you_ had to ruin it - fucking things up per usual. 

His mood darkened even more.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he shrugged Armin’s hands off of his shoulders. 

“Whatever,” he said, walking away to his dressing room.

Looking in the mirror, Eren looked every bit the part of the lead singer in a heavy metal rock band.

He was dressed in a long-sleeved, black, t-shirt with grey ripped jeans. He had his long hair up in a man bun, and his nails were painted black. His tattoo on his hand was on display for everyone to see, and he had a few earrings in his ears. To top it off, he had a bunch of rings on his hands, chains on his jeans, and black combat boots. 

He looked good, but the only thing on his mind was you.

It would do no good for him to play in a bad mood, so he decided to put it aside for the time being. 

Running his hands through his hair and taking a swig of water, and made his way out once more.

He could hear the chants of the crowd, already brimming with energy. The venue was large - fitting a little over 30,000 people. He walked up the stairs, making it backstage.

“Are you okay?” asked a femine voice behind him. Turning around, he saw Mikasa. Clad in a tight black, long-sleeved dress with a crop top over, Mikasa also looked her part well. She had eyeliner on, hair half up-half down and combat boots on over fishnet stockings. Her hands were fit with lots of rings as well.

They all complimented each other, in outfits, and music.

“I’m fine. Did Armin tell you something?” Of course he did. The last thing he needed was to be babied. He was a grown ass man, he could handle his own problems.

“He just said that you were angry. The last thing we need is for you to be angry.” She said it knowgling, and the thought of Armin and Mikasa discussing his problems was making him pissed off. 

“I said I’m _fine._ Let it go,” he snapped. Mikasa’s expression morphed into one of irritation and she walked away to stand near Armin.

_Fuck that._

“You're on 3...2...1!!!” yelled out a worker. They all looked at each other and nodded before walking out.

The second the trio was seen, the crowd erupted into cheers. Chants of his name, Mikasa’s, and Armin’s rang out. He grinned - he _loved_ this. The adrenaline pumping, the energy, everything.

Nothing was going to ruin this. Not even when he saw you, in the first row standing next to Marco, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Ymir, Historia, Reiner, and Bethroldt. Standing next to people you’ve both known for years. 

Standing next to _fucking_ Marco.

Instead of dwelling on it, he walked up to the mike.

“Hi,” he said, still grinning. The crowd started yelling his name, yelling _Genocide._

“Is everyone here reading to get the show going?” People were flailing their arms, and the entire venue was bursting with sound. 

He smirked.

And as Armin’s guitar started playing, and the music picked up, the roaring in his head dulled out, and the only thing he could focus on was _here_ and _now._

* * *

You waited a little bit before walking backstage.

_Fuck._

You knew something was up. Knew that somehow, some- _fucking-_ way, Eren had found something to be mad at. 

Of course he did. Nothing was ever good enough for him - you couldn't do anything without it being wrong. Why? Because the only thing was _decently_ good enough for him was when you were by his side. At all times.

You didn't need to put up with his bullshit. You were pretty tired of it. Putting up with Eren was..exhausting. Talking to him was like trying not to set a bomb off. His temper was volatile and he wasn't entirely stable.

If you were being honest, you had been thinking of breaking off things for a while. 

You had already talked to Sasha about it, and she seemed to be on board. As did Ymir and Historia. Most of your friends didn't really like Eren anyways. He always had an attitude and came of pretty standoffish. 

You weren't sure when you were going to do it, but you were going to do it _soon._

But for now, you were going to have to put up with him. 

You made your way backstage alone. He would be happier if you were alone.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Marco, walking behind you.

_Fucking hell._

This was _not_ good. Not good at all. You needed to get Marco away, and you needed to get him away _now._

"Oh Marco! Hey! I was just going to congratulate Eren," you replied cooly, with a sweet grin on your face. It was a gift - you slipped into the role of the sweet-loving girlfriend like it was a second skin. Pretending that your boyfriend _wasn't_ a total physco who would flip his shit if he saw you chatting to another guy. 

"Well, I was wondering if maybe after you wanted to come with all of us to grab dinner or something?" he asked, grin genuine. You noticed that he didn't add Eren in the invitation, but you knew he didn't mean anything by it. Marco was completely innocent, you'd known him for _years._

"That's so nice of you, but I think I'm gonna grab something with Eren," you answered, itching to get away. By now you were sweating.

You really needed to break up with Eren. No boyfriend should make their girlfriend feel like this.

"Are you sure? Eren can come to-"

"What was that?" said a deep male voice. The hairs on your neck stood up, stomach dropping with _dread._ Your breathing caught a little and you had no warning when an arm wrapped around your waist.

_Oh no._

"Eren! I was just wondering if you and-", Marco started before being cut off again. The hand on your waist tightened.

"What, you're inviting us out for dinner?" answered Eren in bored voice, bypassing all greeting. What an _ass._ But Eren was angry. You could feel it radiating off of him. 

"Uh yeah," replied Marco, sounding uneasy now. He probably felt the anger too.

"We'll be there, won't we, Sweetheart?" Eren answered. He looked down to you, green eyes shining with rage, mouth morphed into a smile. To everyone else he may have also sounded like the sweet-loving boyfriend but he was mocking you.

"Of course," you answered, smiling back at him. The tension was thick between you both.

_You were beyond fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad that I love Eren as a psycho goth bf? Also, I _know_ canon Eren would never act this way (Unless he would? He probably wouldn't.) so no need to tell me twice lol.
> 
> Comments/critiques? Let me know down below:)


End file.
